cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
A Ray of Light
}} "'All you foolish people, the time has come. A new chapter of fear, is about to begin.' Pu Songling, who should've fallen, disappeared leaving these words behind. The moon that was pure white, turned into an ominous purple. At the same time, anomalies started occurring at Guanghan Palace..." -Quest Info for Grand Historians -Six- (unofficially translated from TW) A Ray of Light is the 23rd Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Terror Reincarnated, Sima Qian and the others are in Taixue trying to take care of an injured Nie Xiaoqian. However, they soon notice the white moon turn a dark purple. They become concerned, but Sima Qian says they need to focus on healing Nie Xiaoqian first. Ban Chao asks Lao Shan Daoshi if there is anything they can do. Lao Shan Daoshi admits that it might be difficult for them to do so under the current circumstances, as both her own and Yan Chixia's magic powers are not compatible with her. She then mentions that if they try to treat her directly, she will only suffer more, so it would be best for them to find a more suitable energy source. Yan Chixia mentions that since Ghost City and all of its monsters disappeared, they can't use their energy to restore Nie Xiaoqian. At that moment, they hear a voice from someone nearby pointing out to someone else that there are a lot of strange people over there. They see the girl, who looks like a rabbit girl, walk up to them and ask them if they have seen Hou Yi. The other girl, called Zi Gu by the first, scolds her for talking to random strangers and says they need to focus on finding help. The first girl says they don't know where they're going so they need to ask people, and mentions that Zi Gu wouldn't know since she's stuck indoors all the time. Yan Chixia, interrupted from what he was saying originally, asks who the girls are. The first girl then says she is sure that Yan Chixia doesn't know anything since he just answered her question with another question, which just makes Yan Chixia mad, although he states they need to focus on saving Nie Xiaoqian. Ban Chao asks the girl if she is a Taoist since her rabbit appearance is similar to Lao Shan Daoshi, and asks Lao Shan Daoshi if she knows the girl. Lao Shan Daoshi just stutters saying she doesn't know, and then flinches. The girl then notices Nie Xiaoqian's state, and remarks that she isn't looking too well. Zi Gu mentions that Nie Xiaoqian looks like a ghost that lost her power and is going to disappear soon, while also calling the first girl Gu Tu. Gu Tu asks them why they're standing around a ghost, and Zi Gu asks Gu Tu to give her two of the pills that were given to them by Moon Rabbit. Gu Tu asks if its a good idea to give the pills to strangers, but Zi Gu insists that it's OK. Lao Shan Daoshi mentions that Nie Xiaoqian would not be able to handle the pills. Ning Caichen begs Zi Gu to try something, and Zi Gu says that the pills can be harmful to ghosts but she can reduce the harmful affects. Yan Chixia says they really have no other choice and decides they should try it. Zi Gu alters the pills and then gives them to Nie Xiaoqian. She opens her eyes slightly, and Ning Caichen rushes to her side asking her if she feels any better. She tells him that she is OK now. Zi Gu informs them that it is only a temporary treatment, and they will need to purify the demonic energy she consists of with Sage Arts in order to help her recover. She then apologizes and states that she has other matters she needs to attend to. Ning Caichen thanks her for her help, and the two prepare to leave. Before they do, the adapter asks them what they know about Hou Yi and Moon Rabbit. Zi Gu asks how they know about Moon Rabbit, and Sima Qian introduces them as the adapter. Gu Tu then remarks that Zi Gu's divination was quite accurate, and Zi Gu mentions there have been troubles at the Moon Palace. A flashback to two hours ago is then shown, from a room within the Moon Palace. Moon Rabbit is just casually hanging out with Gu Tu and Zi Gu, where Zi Gu complains that ever since her room was discovered it has been nothing but noisy. The quest mentions that the room was originally removed from the Moon Palace's blueprints by Zi Gu, and had been remained undiscovered until Zhang Guolao examined the system after the incident with Wu Gang during Guanghan Palace's Endless Night. Chang'e then took in Zi Gu as a system optimization engineer, and Moon Rabbit came to hang out with her all the time. Suddenly, an alarm goes off indicating that the Moon Palace had been hacked. Moon Rabbit asks what's going on, and Zi Gu tells her to go to the Central Command Center to help make sure Chang'e is OK. She then tells Gu Tu to go to the reactor area to tell Wu Gang and Yue Lao to start cutting down the fuel rods to ensure a meltdown does not occur. Zi Gu then ponders where the attack came from, and remarks that the attack is almost as if the firewall wasn't there at all. Meanwhile at the command center, Lao Shan Daoshi appears having just smashed through the firewall - although it is quickly revealed that it is actually Hun Dun. She is accompanied by Pu Songling, and says she will leave it to him as she soon leaves. Chang'e asks who he is, and he introduces himself and says that he is there to free the Moon Palace and her fear. She tells him that she won't allow him to destroy the place. He remarks that he won't be destroying it, and they need the artificial sun for their plans and that it needs to be done by her. He then uses his powers to create a black smoke that envelops Chang'e. Moon Rabbit arrives and questions him on what he did to Chang'e, and tries to attack him but fails. Chang'e initiates the Class A Emergency Program, and urges Moon Rabbit to leave and get the others. Back at the warehouse, Moon Rabbit hurries back while crying and Gu Tu returns as well. Zi Gu tells her to calm down and explain what happened, as she notes that she can no longer connect to the command room. Moon Rabbit explains, and then says she can't send a message outside and that they need to find Hou Yi. Zi Gu states she hasn't been outside in a long time, but she needs to repay Chang'e for her hospitality, and tells Gu Tu to come with her as well. Moon Rabbit tells her to take some elixirs, but mentions they still need to figure out where Hou Yi is. Zi Gu does a divination and determines that he is at Taixue, and then she asks Moon Rabbit to send them there. Back in the present, Zi Gu finishes her explanation of what happened. Sima Qian realizes that when Ghost City disappeared from Taixue, it must have teleported to the Moon Palace. Yan Chixia asks how that is even possible, as the Moon Palace has special firewalls that Ghost City shouldn't have been able to get through. Ban Chao notices Lao Shan Daoshi has been crying, and asks what is wrong. Lao Shan Daoshi just says that something very bad has happened, and that she should not have gone inside Ghost City with them. Zi Gu mentions that she is starting to lose the connection to the Moon Palace, and says they need to hurry. Sima Qian mentions that she ran into Hou Yi earlier in the Department of Heavenly Principles when Ghost Town initially appeared, and offers to take Zi Gu and Gu Tu to him. Yan Chixia mentions that they really need to stabilize Nie Xiaoqian, and says he will be taking her to a former place of his, Lanruo Temple, in order to help her recover. Sima Qian apologizes for getting Nie Xiaoqian hurt, but Ning Caichen says that without her help he would have been killed by Hei Shan. Ban Chao tells Lao Shan Daoshi to go with them, but she refuses. Ban Chao points out that the Moon Palace is really dangerous right now, but Lao Shan Daoshi insists that she needs to go because this is all her fault. The groups then split up, and they run into Huainanzi at the gate who asks what happened to all of the ghosts from Ghost City. Hou Yi takes note of the changed color of the moon. Ban Chao gets his attention, and he asks who she is before asking why the adapter is still there after he told them to leave for their safety. Huainanzi notices that more people had joined the group and asks who they are. Sima Qian introduces them while Zi Gu briefly explains what had happened earlier. Hou Yi tries to connect to the Moon Palace but states that he can't unless the channel is opened. Zi Gu notes that Moon Rabbit can't open the normal channel due to the lockdown, and since the Moon Palace was hacked they might not be able to enter. Ban Chao asks Lao Shan Daoshi if she can open portals like she did before in the fight against Pu Songling. Sima Qian notes that Lao Shan Daoshi's abilities seem quite unusual, and wonders who she actually is. Hou Yi remarks that she looks familiar, and Zi Gu mentions that there were rumors of a rabbit AI from the early days of the Moon Palace that disappeared after the 10 Suns Incident, and she says that that this original rabbit AI has special abilities that none of the predecessor rabbit AI have. Hou Yi then remembers that Lao Shan Daoshi was indeed that AI from long ago, and says that he thought she was dead. Sima Qian then realizes why Lao Shan Daoshi said she needed to escape earlier, and then says that Hun Dun likely copied Lao Shan Daoshi's abilities in order to break into the Moon Palace. Gu Tu then remarks that its the senior AI's fault that they're basically refugees now, and Lao Shan Daoshi apologizes. Sima Qian tells them to not blame her as she had helped them against Ghost City originally, and says that she herself will take the blame. Hou Yi mentions they don't have time for this, and they need to hurry up and go to the Moon Palace. Sima Qian and Ban Chao mention they want to go help as well, and Hou Yi tells Huainanzi to guard the gates to the Department of Heavenly Principles while the rest go to the Moon Palace. Lao Shan Daoshi opens a gate and the group heads out. They soon arrive in a hidden room, and Lao Shan Daoshi states that her map is probably outdated, but begins to say there is a restroom nearby before Zi Gu interrupts and tells Gu Tu to update Lao Shan Daoshi's map. Zi Gu then notes that since it was attacked by Ghost City the structure may have changed, so they should only use the map as a general reference. Sima Qian then states what their four objectives should be: 1) save Chang'e; 2) save the staff in the reactor area; 3) prevent the reactors from being taken; 4) stop Pu Songling. Hou Yi agrees with the plan, but states that saving Chang'e is his highest priority. Sima Qian says that she knows he is worried about Chang'e, but they need to work together and be prepared. Ban Chao states she will devise an action plan for them. She tells Zi Gu and Gu Tu that since they are residents of the Moon Palace and the reactor staff are possibly incapacitated, their help would be invaluable; as such, they should join Sima Qian and the adapter in securing the reactor area. She then tells Hou Yi to go to the Central Command Room to save Chang'e, but warns him that Pu Songling may still be there. She also tells him that if he has trouble there, he should stall for time, and then she tells the others that once the situation in the reactor area has been dealt with they should head to the Central Command Room in order to provide support to Hou Yi. Ban Chao then asks Lao Shan Daoshi if she still has permissions, to which she says yes, and then Ban Chao says she will monitor the situation with Lao Shan Daoshi and give updates to everyone; she then orders everyone to go out and fulfill their roles. Sima Qian and the others arrive in the reactor area, but Gu Tu complains that its very hot. They soon run into Wu Gang and Moon Rabbit, but Moon Rabbit soon collapses on the ground. Yue Lao mentions that Moon Rabbit had been attacked by a heat/light attack. Zi Gu starts to wonder how that happened, and Wu Gang mentions that shortly after they had left originally strange people had shown up, and that they managed to turn one of the reactors into an AI, much to Sima Qian's surprise. Zi Gu points out they were supposed to cut down all of the fuel rods, but Yue Lao states they arrived when they were cutting down the ninth one. He then also says that Chang'e has completely changed, and acted like she didn't know them. He mentions that Chang'e also attacked Moon Rabbit earlier. Suddenly, the reactor-turned-AI, Jin Wu, arrives and prepares another attack. Jin Wu states that Chang'e told him to use his light to expel the darkness. Sima Qian relays information about the situation to Ban Chao, who tells Wu Gang to bring Moon Rabbit back to the hidden room. Wu Gang protests since she can still fight, but Zi Gu tells her that Moon Rabbit needs help immediately. Wu Gang says she will try to be back as soon as possible. Zi Gu asks if there are any control chips for controlling the reactors left, and Yue Lao responds that there are but Jin Wu is too hot and she would burn herself if she got too close. Zi Gu then states they will have to fight Jin Wu in order to decrease his energy output. As they start to confront Jin Wu, he tells them he has a friend to introduce, and sends Taiho Mask to fight them. They fight him for a bit, but then three golden bird AIs arrive to fight the group as well, and Zi Gu realizes that Jin Wu must have used the fuel rods to create miniature reactor AIs to assist him. Taiho Mask continues to fight them, saying that the "brainwashed" are tough. Zi Gu and Gu Tu discuss that he was probably tricked by Pu Songling due to his gullible nature into believing that their group had been brainwashed to harm the Moon Palace, and he thought he was probably a hero defending it when he really wasn't. They manage to defeat him, but he escapes, so they go on to confront Jin Wu. Jin Wu fights using more light and heat attacks, but they manage to deal a lot of damage to him. He then runs away from the fight after releasing a bright light to temporarily stun the group. As he runs away, Yue Lao tells him to stop running, while Sima Qian wonders how much energy he has left. Ban Chao contacts them after seeing their battle through the cameras, and says he doesn't have much energy left. Lao Shan Daoshi states they will need more energy in order to defeat him. She then mentions that there is an experimental reactor that was left unused that they could fill with energy to use against Jin Wu. Yue Lao finds it and picks it up. Ban Chao then tells them that Jin Wu ran off to the Central Command Room, and that Hou Yi should still be there, although she has lost connection with him due to interference surrounding the room. She then mentions that Moon Rabbit has been stabilized and that Wu Gang is heading to the reactor area to help clean up. Wu Gang arrives and asks if Yue Lao is OK, and he responds that he is while breathing heavily. Zi Gu asks Wu Gang to keep guard over the reactor area while they go to the Central Command Room, but mentions that she has a bad feeling that something big is about to happen. The story then continues in Dark Moon's Scar. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Zi Gu. Gu Tu is another counter unit. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some blurbs have been edited for clarity. * '''Zi Gu & Moon Rabbit: '''Moon Rabbit often asks Zi Gu for 'fashion magazines', because she likes how Zi Gu dresses, but they are just images from the internet. * '''Class-A program level: '''Moon Rabbit is in charge of outside communication, and assists Chang'e in commanding when a disaster or emergency happens in the Moon Palace. Trivia While Sima Qian appears on all floors of the story quests, she is most likely just being used as a placeholder so there is a unit to trigger the Story UI. Category:Taiwan Ultimates